theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ride of Terror
Here is my 33rd fan fiction. The Loud family are inside Vanzilla, as they're on their way to a new amusement park. “This is gonna be awesome!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. Lynn Sr. was driving, and Rita was in the passenger seat. Lily, Lisa, Lynn, and Luan were in the front row, Lana, Lucy, Lincoln, and Leni, were sitting in the second row, and Lola, Luna, and Lori were in the back row. -”I can't wait to get to Mechanical Harbor,” said Lana. -”You said it,” said Lincoln. “I can't wait to check out the Ace Savvy 3D Ride.” -”Hey guys check this out,” said Lynn, as she displayed a video on her smartphone. -”Enter, if you dare, The Farm House of Horrors, at Mechanical Harbor. Inspired by the blockbuster horror film The Harvester, this ride will give you as much chills, thrills, and excitement,” said the announcer voice, as the video finished playing. Suddenly Lincoln got freaked out. “The Har, Har, Har,” said Lincoln, as he still couldn't finish the title, due to fear. -”I forgot that Lincoln is a major chicken when it comes to The Harvester,” said Lynn, as she and Lisa started laughing. -”Please Lincoln, you're seven years older than me, and you're afraid of this fake horror schlock? That's just sad,” said Lisa. Lincoln sat there embarrassed, as Leni, Luna, Lucy, and Lana all felt bad for him. “Don't make fun of Lincoln,” scolded Leni. -”It's not our fault he's a wimp,” said Lynn, as they continued to laugh, and Lori and Lola began to let out a chuckle as well. Luna gave them both an upset look, and they stopped. -”All of you stop that,” said Rita. -”If you continue to tease your brother, than I'll turn back, and we wont go the Mechanical Harbor,” said Lynn Sr. They all stopped teasing Lincoln, and everyone went back to what they were doing, except Lincoln, who was nervous at the thought of a Harvester themed ride. “Not to worry Lincoln,” said Lucy. “I have a lot of experience with horror, and I can try to help you through this. -”Don't worry Linky, I'll be there for you,” said Leni, as she put her arm around him. Lincoln was grateful to his kinder sisters, and they continued to drive down the freeway. Some time later, they had finally arrived at the park. “We're here!” said Lynn Sr., as the kids were ecstatic to finally be at Mechanical Harbor. In addition to an amusement park, it was also a boardwalk, with a beach on the side. -”This is gonna be so much fun,” said Luna. -”You said it,” said Lana. “I can't wait to check out what awesome rides they have here.” -”Let's just hope that none of these rides malfunction, and cause our demise,” said Lisa. -”Wow, and I thought I was the depressing one,” said Lucy. Lincoln comes out of Vanzilla completely terrified. “Don't worry Linky,” said Leni. “I'll be at your side the entire time we're here. So there's no need to be scared.” -”The Harvester!” shouted Lynn, from behind, as Lincoln jumped. “What a baby,” said Lynn, as she walked off laughing. -”Ignore her!” said Lana, as she, Leni, Luna, and Lucy looked at Lynn angrily. -”Not to worry,”s aid Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “There are plenty of other attractions, and of course there's Ace Savvy 3D.” With that, Lincoln happily walked into the park with his family. -”Two adults, and eleven children please,” said Lynn Sr., as he spoke to the lady at the entrance. -”Here you go,” said the ticket lady. “Enjoy your stay at Mechanical Harbor.” -”Okay everyone,” said Rita. “You may all go and do whatever you want to do, and we'll meet at that diner over there for lunch. Got it?” -”Got it!” said the Loud siblings, as they broke up into groups, and went about their way into the park. -”So Linky, what would you like to do first?” asked Leni. -”Want to go on the ferris wheel, so we can see the whole park?” asked Lincoln. -”Sure!” said Leni, as the two of them headed for the ferris wheel. They went into the ferris wheel, and the ride started. “So Leni, do you see any attractions that look cool?” asked Lincoln. -”Those bumper cars look weird,” said Leni. -”There made to look more mechanical to go with the park,” said Lincoln. “Hey cool, they have a whirl-n-twirl type ride, but you ride inside robots.” -”Where's that Ace Savvy ride?” asked Leni. -”It's right there,” said Lincoln, as he pointed towards the ride. After a while they finally got back down, and left to check out the rest of the park. -”Hey guys!” said Lana. -”Hey Lana!” said the two of them in unison. -”So Lincoln, you want to go on the Safari Cruise ride?” asked Lana. -”Sure!”s aid Lincoln. “Do you want to go on that ride Leni?” -”Of course!” said Leni, as the three of them walked over top the Safari Cruise. The guy at the entrance led them into the boat, and they boarded the ride. -”This is gonna be cool,” said Lana. -”Welcome to the Safari Cruise,” said the man operating the boat. “Please keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times, and keep on eye on your phones, and video cameras.” The ride started, and they ventured through the ride, as they cam across all kinds of simulated African Savannah, and jungle. They passed by numerous animals, such as scenery of antelope, zebras, giraffes, elephants, rhinos, and hippos in the water. They then passed by a scene of crocodiles, where it looks like they're snapping at the side of the boat. -”They look awesome!” said Lana. -”I'm just glad they're fake,” said Leni. They then passed a scene of lions, a pack of jackals fighting off a pair of leopards, hyenas. And a cheetahs. Afterwards they passed a giant python, and eventually made it into the treetop part of the ride with various primates, with various, monkeys, such as baboons, mandrills, and some chimpanzees. -”This is an awesome ride,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. After that, they passed a section of gorillas, which included a part where an alpha male was fending off a leopard that trying to attack a group of gorillas. Afterwards they were done with the scarier scenes of the ride, and went back to normal scenes of zebras, giraffes, and elephants, and then the ride ends with a scene of turtles, and chameleons, as the ride comes to an end. -”Watch your step,” said the operator, as the guests walked off the boat. -”That was pretty cool,” said Lana. -”Good thing we didn't really see any animals getting hurt,” said Leni. -”They weren't real Leni,” said Lana. -”Hey dudes!” shouted Luna. “Let's all go on the bumper cars.” The three of them headed over to her, and all of them, sans Leni, lined up. -”Aren't you going to come on the ride with us Leni?” asked Lincoln. -”Why would you want to go on a ride where you intentionally ram into other people?” asked Leni. “That's mean.” -”You're loss Leni,” said Lana, as they rest o them lined up to go in the bumper cars. They all boarded their cars, and the ride began. -”This should be fun,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”You said it,” said Lynn, as she rammed into Lincoln. -”Just ignore her man,” said Lincoln to himself, as he tried to enjoy the ride. -”Take that!” said Lola, as she rammed in Lana. -”Oh yeah!” said Lana, as she rammed Lola back. -”Gotcha gain!” said Lynn, as she once again rammed into Lincoln. -”There's other people to ram into besides me,” said Lincoln. -”It's more fun to pick on the the wimp,” said Lynn, as she continued to pick on Lincoln. -”I got this bro,” said Luna, as she rammed into Lynn. -”Thanks Luna!” said Lincoln. -”Always here to help my little bro,” said Luna. They continued to enjoy the ride, and Luna helped out Lincoln with Lynn. The ride then came to a stop, and it was almost noon. -”Time to meet mom and dad for lunch,” said Lori, as they all headed over to the diner near the entrance to the park. They met up with their parents, and sat down to eat. Awhile after they ate, they decided to go to the beach for a while, and they changed into their swimwear. -”Alright!” said Lana, as she went into the water. -”Want to sunbathe Linky?” asked Leni. -”I'll build a sandcastle right here close to you,” said Lincoln. -”Got it!” said Leni, as she lay down to catch some rays. “Before you start, could you please put sunscreen on me?” -”Of course!” said Lincoln, as he began to put sunscreen on Leni. -”The Harvester!” shouted Lynn, from behind, as Lincoln screamed, and accidentally squeezed the tube, causing it to spray onto Leni. -”I'm so sorry Leni,” said Lincoln. “It was an accident.” -”It's okay Linky,” said Leni. “It's Lynn's fault. -”Later you big baby,” said Lynn, as she went to enjoy some water sports. -”That Lynn!” said Leni. -”Just ignore her,” said Lincoln. “Here, let me help you out.” Lincoln helped clean the sunscreen off of Leni, and finished applying it to her. They had fun on the beach for a while, and then they decided to go back, and enjoy the amusement park for the rest of the day. -”Who wants to go on Ace Savvy 3D with me?” asked Lincoln. -”Not me!” said Lisa. -”Me neither!” said Lola. -”Like I want to go on that lame ride,” said Lynn. -”Stop saying mean things to Lincoln,” said Leni. “I'll ride with you.” -”So will I!” said Luna and Lana in unison. -”How about you Lucy?” asked Lincoln. -”I'll pass, but we'll go on other rides together big brother,” said Lucy. The four of them headed over to Ace Savvy 3D, and went in line. “This id going to be so cool,” said Lincoln. -”This way!” said the guy at the entrance to the ride. As soon as they entered they were given 3D glasses, and a card launcher. “Those are for blasting energy cards at bad guys on the ride,” said the lady who handed launchers to them. -”This is gonna be so awesome,” said Lincoln. They boarded the ride, and a big screen turned on with an image of Ace Savvy. “Welcome heroes in training,” said Ace Savvy. “My entire group of sidekicks have been abducted by the evil Card Countess, and her evil henchmen, and it's up to you to help me rescue them. When you see an enemy appear, you aim your card launcher, and use energy cards to fend them off. Let's go young heroes, and may justice prevail.” The car started, and they entered the ride, where the movie screens projected a number of enemies, and the guests all aimed their card launchers to fight them off. In front of everyone was a counter to tell them how many hits and misses they land when hitting the enemies on screen with the card launchers. -”Get them you fools,” said Card Countess, as more enemies started appearing in front of them. They continued to aim and blast at the enemies on screen, and the ride took them through various areas of the ride. -”We're approaching the lair of card Countess,” said Ace Savvy. “We must defeat her, and rescue my team.” They entered her lair, and they continued to blast at the enemies, and eventually Card Countess appeared, as the guests blasted at her, and eventually Ace Savvy delivered the finishing blow to defeat her. -”I'll destroy you someday,” said card Countess, as she tried escape, but she is stopped, and Ace Savvy placed her, and her goons into a force field, and they approached the captured sidekicks. -”Thanks for your help young heroes,” said Ace Savvy. “We have saved the day once again, and justice has prevailed. The ride came to an end, and they all got their scores tallied up on the counters. Lincoln had the highest score out of all of them, while Lana was second, Luna third, and Leni last of the four of them. They placed the 3D glasses into a recycle bin, and handed the card launchers back to the lady at the front. -”That was fun,” said Lana. -”Yes it was,” said Luna. “We should do that again, before we leave.” -”I really liked it,” said Leni. Lucy met up with them, and they headed over to the Whirl-n-Twirl. “These look really sweet,” said Lincoln. -”The fact that they're shaped like robots makes them look sick,” said Luna. They boarded the ride, and it started. They had a fun time on the robot Whirl-n-Twirl, and they got off. -”So you big chicken, are you ready for The Farm House of Horrors?” said Lynn, as she approached them. -”You guys go ahead, I think I'll skip that ride,” said Lincoln. -”Chicken!” said Lynn, as she laughed at him. -”We'll be with you Linky,” said Leni, as they walked over to the ride. -”I have lots of experience with horror, and I can help you through this big brother,” said Lucy. -”I don't think I can,” said Lincoln. “The Har, Har, Har. . .” -”CHICKEN!” shouted Lynn, in Lincoln's face. -”It's okay little bro,” said Luna. “We're all gonna be there for you. You can go through with this.” -”Okay!” said Lincoln, as they walked over to The Farm House of Horrors ride. They arrived, and the cars seated three people. “I'll go with you Lincoln,” said Leni. -”And so will I,” said Lucy. -”I'm going alone,” said Lynn. “I don't need anyone to ride it with me.” -”Fine with us,” said Luna, as they got in line. Welcome to the Farm House of Horrors,” said the man at the entrance to the ride. Lincoln, Leni, and Lucy got seated, and the man started it up, and they headed inside the ride. -”Welcome to my farm,” said The Harvester. “I've harvested a new farm full of abominable terrors,” said The Harvester, as he started laughing. A scary owl hooted at them, and they entered the house. There were webs with giant spiders, as Leni freaked out. ”Spiders!” shouted Leni, as she started to squirm. -”It's okay Leni, they're gone,” said Lincoln. They then continued through the spooky farm house, and things like monster chickens, and dogs appeared at them. -”Cool monster chickens!” said Lincoln. Another owl appeared on top on a cupboard, as they exited the house, and went through the scary farmland. They then encountered monster horses, and cows. They then entered the barn and even more monster animals came at them. -”You'll make great eats for my new animals,” said The Harvester, as they approached a large crate. Before they could go inside it, the car went to the right side, and they escaped The Harvester. “I'll get you next time!” shouted The Harvester. Another owl hoots them, as the ride comes to an end. -”That was actually really fun,” said Lincoln. -”I knew you could do it,” said Leni. Lynn came out of the ride shivering. -”Well, look at Miss Tough Girl now,” said Lola, as she, Lori, and Lisa laughed at her. -”Don't make fun of her you guys,” said Lincoln. -”But she was so mean to you,” said Lori. -”Doesn't mean we have to stoop to her level,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Lynn. “I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you this whole trip.” -”It's okay!” said Lincoln, as they hugged. They enjoyed the rest of their time at Mechanical Harbor, and as the sun was beginning to set, they headed into Vanzilla, and Lynn Sr. drove off. Most of them were sleeping except for Lincoln, Leni, and Lucy. -”Thanks you guys!” said Lincoln. -”Of course Linky!” said Leni. -”We're always here for you big brother,” said Lucy, as the two of them hugged him. Vanzilla drove off, as they headed home. The End Trivia * AnimationFan15 came up with the title Mechanical Harbor. * This is my first fan fiction where none of it takes place at the Loud House. * The Safari ride is based on The Jungle Cruise at Disneyland. * Ace Savvy 3D has elements of the virtual rides at Universal Studios, like The Simpsons Ride, and Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters at Disneyland. * The thing of an owl showing up multiple times on Farm House of Horrors is a nod to how a crow shows up multiple times on The Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. * The park also being a boardwalk connected to a beach is based on the Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk. Category:Episodes